Plotbunnies, Ninjas, and an aim to kill
by Weskette
Summary: This tells of how I began to kill my plot-bunnies. And all with the help of some Final Fantasy and Resident Evil characters... Many character appearences. Yuffentine ChrisxJill


**Plot Bunnies, Ninjas, and an aim to kill**

I slipped my beret off for a moment and ran my hand through my hair. "Damn this lack of sleep!" I shouted suddenly, causing the people around me to jump in their seat.

"Autumn... your not planning to kill anyone, right?" My best friend, and fellow Resident Evil addict, addressed me. She was sitting with Rebecca, and trying to find out what had happened to the medic after Resident Evil one.

"Not at the moment, Jess." I practically growled. I glanced over at the Final Fantasy characters sitting on one side of the room. Yuffie stood up and came to sit next to me. She began to poke me in the ribs with her finger.

"Whats wrong, Audie?" She asked as I slapped away her hand. I swear that my eye twitched when she called me that.

"Must you call me that? And if you must know, I am being attacked by plot-bunnies at the moment." My forehead hit the table infront of me and I groaned.

"But how? Why would bunnies attack you?" Yuffie asked me. Jess raised her eyebrows and I scowled at her.

"You don't get it. These are metaphorical. There bunnies in my mind that give me ideas for my stories." I tried to explain simply. I sat up and grabbed my journal off the table. On the front was the umbrella logo with the quote underneath _'Umbrella Corp. The company you can trust... or else.' _I flipped through it and looked at the many stories that were unfinished. Most were Resident Evil, though some were Final Fantasy as well.

"So your fighting with your inner demons? You should talk to Vinnie about that. He knows those things." At the mention of his name(or the bastardized form of it), Vincent stood and walked over to the table.

"You!" I shouted suddenly, pointing at Vincent. He raised an eyebrow. "And you!" I turned my accusing finger to Yuffie. Her eyes widened.

"What!" She asked, almost worried.

"You two! You two are the basis of most my plot-bunnies!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "Every other one is Yuffentine! Yuffentine, yuffentine, YUFFENTINE!" I slammed my fist down on the table. This action scared Brad, who had been sitting nearby. He gave a small yelp of surprise and clung to Jill who was sitting next to him.

"Ah! What are you-? Brad!" Jill complained. She tryed to detach him unsucsessfully. "Brad..." She growled, but he still didn't let go.

"BRAD! Release! Now!" I yelled. He did so unwillingly.

"Thanks, Autumn." Jill said before returning to a conversation with Chris and some others.

"Now. Back to you two." I turned to find Vincent alone and Yuffie gone. I sighed. That girl was going to get it. Big time. "Vinnie, could you find her for me?"

He nodded and walked away.

I walked over to the Resident Evil half of the room. I collapsed on the couch next to Leon. On his other side was Ada. I leaned my head back on the couch and closed my eyes.

"Tired?" Leon asked.

"Exceedingly. My mom made me stay up with her all night because she had to drive seven hours straight. We started at eleven and finally got home at seven in the morning..."

"Autumn." A deep baritone voice got my attention. I looked up to see Vincent standing with Yuffie slung over his shoulder. SHe was pounding on his back and kicking.

"Put me down!" She yelled at him. He looked at me as if to say _'Where do you want me to put her?'_ I gestured to the chair next to the couch.

"As I was saying earlier, you two are the basis of most my plot bunnies! Over half are Yuffentine!" I gave an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong with yuffentine?' Yuffie giggled as she looked up at Vincent and wiggled her eyebrows. He raised his as he looked at her and the corner of his mouth twitched up slightly.

"Nothing! It's just that I don't want to have fifteen plot-bunnies scraping at my mind at once!"

"And we are supposed to do what about that?" Vincent asked. He had taken a seat next to Yuffie, a hand on her waist.

"I don't know! Just stop being so damn awesome to write!" I stood and swung around and pointed at the couple that had been next to me on the couch, Leon and Ada. "You two, though, need to be easier to write! I have a whole one plot bunny for you two." I turned and stomped away, leaving them with confused faces.

I took a seat again infront of Jill and Chris. "As for you two, I need to update your story..."

Chris did a weird kind of snort. "I'll say. You left a huge cliffhanger. For all I know, I'm going to die in the next chapter."

"Yeah, right." Jill rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure Autumn wouldn't kill off the main character. If anyone's going to die, it'll be Rebecca."

"Thanks!" Rebecca said sarcastically a few feet away.

I shrugged, "Well, it is true."

"Wha?" Both Rebecca and Jess cried out at the same time and turned to look at me.

"You wouldn't do that, would you? Kill off my favorite character?" Jess asked me frantically.

I didn't answer and began to talk to Jill and Chris again. "Anyway, I almost have the next chapter up. A few more paragraphs and we're all good."

They nodded to me and I closed my eyes. I began to think about the stories I wanted to write and what I would need for them. Doing this, and being surrounded by the many characters of my stories, gave me an idea. I sprung up and shouted "Listen up! Your all going to help me get my plot-bunnie in order."

I looked around, seeing the confusion on their faces but continued anyway. "Claire!" I said, spinning around on my heel, "I need you to get the full lyrics to at least two Taylor Swift songs! Steve, you help her."

The two rocketed off and I turned on my heel again. "Cloud! I need a box of Frozen Waffles and a chocobo!"

"Tifa! I need three complete seasons of the show 'What I like about you'! Preferably the later ones! Yuffie! Tackle Vincent!" Things began to get hectic as people rushed to do what I said.  
I watched as Vincent fell with Yuffie on top of him. _Yuffentine! Good!_

"Ada! Sit on Leon's lap! Marlene and Nemesis! I need a toaster and... A goat!"

"STAAARRSS?" Nemesis said as he took a step towards Billy.

"No Nemmy, not a Billy-goat."

"Okay! Now I need someone to kick Rebecca in the ankle!"

A few random people rushed to comply. "Ouch!" Rebecca was caught unawares as Alice kicked her.

"Now someone needs to get me the Teen Titans and a snake and were good!" I sat down at a computer and began to type.

* * *

_xD I loved writing this. I seriously had to stay up with my mom while she drove over night. Sucked. **REVIEW.**_


End file.
